


Распространенные слова

by STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты низкого рейтинга [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: «Здравствуйте, мистер Паркер.» Эти слова красовались на его руке, и они всегда звучали по кусочкам, или в неправильном порядке, вплоть до того дня, когда мистер Старк появился в его гостиной. Питер даже не понял этого, не сразу, совершенно сбитый с толку присутствием Тони Старка, сидящим на диване в его гостиной и болтающим с его тетей, словно все происходящее не было очень, очень странным.





	Распространенные слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Common First Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349278) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



Первая часть фразы Питера была почти депрессивно распространенной для общества, где люди обычно старались следить за тем, что они говорят друг другу при первом знакомстве. «Здравствуйте» и всевозможные вариации на тему украшали руку примерно каждого третьего. Остальная часть фразы хоть и давала какую-то подсказку, но была крайне ограниченной. Кто собирается назвать его «мистер Паркер»? Будущий работодатель? Полицейский, который постучится в его дверь, чтобы сообщить плохие новости? Учитель или профессор, который уже прочитал его имя в списке?  
«Здравствуйте, мистер Паркер». Эти слова красовались на его руке, и они всегда звучали по кусочкам, или в неправильном порядке, вплоть до того дня, когда мистер Старк появился в его гостиной. Питер даже не понял этого, не сразу, совершенно сбитый с толку присутствием Тони Старка, сидящим на диване в его гостиной и болтающим с его тетей, словно все происходящее не было очень, очень странным.  
Питер залепетал что-то, выражая свое любопытство, свое недоверие, едва успев закончить словами:  
— Эм, ох, я… я Питер.  
Обаятельная улыбка мистер Старка застыла.  
— Точно. Питер. Питер Паркер.  
Что бы это ни было, мгновение спустя он встряхнулся и сказал:  
— Я пришел побеседовать с тобой о стажировке. На которую ты подавал заявку.  
Каким-то образом Питер в итоге оказался в своей комнате вместе с мистером Старком, споря о том, действительно ли он — Человек-паук и получая собственным костюмом в лицо. Каким-то образом Питер в итоге согласился полететь в Германию, хотя до этого ни разу не покидал страну. Каким-то образом Питер в итоге оказался на спине на взлетной полосе международного аэропорта в своем супернавороченном костюме, сконструированным самим Тони Старком, а его лицо обхватывали руки мистера Старка, настаивающего на том, что он обязан проверить реакцию зрачков Питера после окончания сражения.  
— Я в порядке, мистер Старк, — сказал Питер.  
— Об этом я буду судить, — ответил мистер Старк. Убедившись, что у Питера скорее всего нет сотрясения, он задержал руки на его лице намного дольше, чем, по мнению Питера, стоило бы обычному товарищу по команде и подобранному с улицы парню.  
И в этот момент Питер впервые задумался о первых словах мистер Старка.  
***  
После этого случались еще всякие разные дела: супергеройские дела, школьные дела, связанные-с-концом-света дела. Питер смог оставить себе костюм, потерять костюм, а потом вернуть костюм — упакованным в бумажный пакет, словно школьный ланч. Он пытался встречаться с другими людьми, совсем как его одноклассники, большая часть которых еще не встретила своего соулмейта и не ожидала, что это случится когда-нибудь в ближайшем будущем. Оказался заперт в камне бесконечности, вместе с половиной вселенной. Ну, в общем, знаете, дела.  
Когда Питер вернулся, как и остальная половина вселенной, мистер Старк обхватил его руками, в которых Питер когда-то умер, и не отпускал. Питер неуверенно и неуклюже погладил мистера Старка по спине.  
— Я в порядке, мистер Старк, — сказал Питер.  
— А я — нет, — ответил мистер Старк. И держал его еще очень, очень долго.  
***  
Питер поступил в колледж, как и большинство ребят его возраста.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Паркер, — поприветствовал его комендант, и пакет вывалился у Питера из рук.  
Глаза коменданта широко распахнулись, уставившись почти выжидающе. Питер облегчил ему задачу (и сделал все возможное, чтобы снизить вероятность ошибки).  
— Меня зовут Питер Паркер.  
Комендант словно весь обмяк, то ли от разочарования, то ли от облегчения, и помог Питеру собрать разлетевшиеся бумаги.  
— Джонни Шторм. Прости за официоз. Они реально трахаю….эм, они достают нас, если мы позволяем себе неформальное общение. Добро пожаловать в Рид Холл. Сообщи мне контакты твоего соседа до конца недели.  
Они еще немного побеседовали и разошлись каждый в свою сторону. Сосед Питера поприветствовал его сонным взглядом и усталым “Здрасте”. Питер был почти уверен, что тот под кайфом. И все равно был рад с ним познакомиться.  
Вскоре после того как Питер приступил к занятиям, мистер Старк позвонил его проведать.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Паркер. Как устроились?  
— Все в порядке, — сказал Питер. Он откинулся на спинку стула, который, казалось, специально был сконструирован так, чтобы быть максимально неудобным, тем самым побуждая студентов максимально сосредоточиться на учебе. — Немного странно, но, кажется, мне здесь нравится.  
— Отлично. Дай мне знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.  
Питер закатил глаза, зная, что мистер Старк, находящийся на расстоянии в пару сотен миль, этого не увидит. Иногда ему казалось, что мистер Старк просто забывал о существовании тети Мэй и самым первым претендовал на звание опекуна и связаные с ним обязанности даже сейчас, когда Питеру стукнуло восемнадцать. Мысль, что он помогает, делала мистера Старка счастливее.  
— Я сообщу, — солгал Питер.  
***  
В колледже было заметно меньше связанных-с-концом-света событий, чем в школе — или, может, Питера не было рядом в такие моменты и он просто не знал о них. Питер встречался еще с несколькими ребятами, хотя теперь выбор стал уже заметно меньше, поскольку все больше людей находили свои половинки. Восемнадцать/двадцать лет — самое время для этого. Участвовать в своей супергеройской самодеятельности он не бросил, но в основном сосредоточился на учебе, загрузив расписание так плотно, как только было возможно. Четыре года, решил он. Это будет его максимум.  
Он справился за три с половиной, работая на износ и посещая занятия во время летних каникул. На двойном дипломе бакалавра уже можно было закончить, но тут у него непонятно каким-то образом оказалось письмо с приглашением в аспирантуру, с программой, комбинирующую магистерскую степень и докторантуру, и намерение принять это приглашение.  
— Сначала получи докторскую, — посоветовал мистер Старк, словно как-то мог повлиять на его решение, — будешь помыкать аспирантами вдвое старше тебя.  
— Они не настолько старше, — возразил Питер.  
— Ты умудрился родиться так, что закончил школу в семнадцать.  
— Дата моего рождения не так уж важна.  
— Больше, чем ты думаешь.  
— Мистер Старк… — Питер устал. Он бы лучше поспал, чем вел этот разговор. — Проехали.  
Мистер Старк молчал. Питер бы подумал, что он бросил трубку, если бы не слышал его дыхания, шелест его одежды, скрежет пальцев, потирающих бороду. В конце концов мистер Старк сказал:  
— Я горжусь тобой. Ты же знаешь это?  
Питер прикрыл глаза. Он не хотел от мистера Старка этой отеческой гордости.  
— Спасибо, мистер Старк.  
Мистер Старк не спрашивал, но Питеру начало казаться, что с ним что-то не так. И чем старше он становился, тем сильнее росла эта неуверенность. Сейчас ему двадцать один. Он знал, просто знал, что встретил своего соулмейта в пятнадцать. И поскольку за последние шесть лет ничего не случилось, стало казаться, что уже и не случится.  
***  
Через три дня после начала аспирантуры парень, с которым ему предстояло делить кабинет следующие несколько лет, с улыбкой поднял на него взгляд и сказал:  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Паркер.  
Питер не уронил свою коробку с документами, пока не добрался до стола, и даже там он всего лишь аккуратно ее поставил.  
— Это отвратительно расплывчатое приветствие.  
— Да, но А — у меня уже есть соулмейт, — сказал парень, — и Б — какова вероятность, что это и будут твои слова?  
— Выше, чем ты думаешь, — сказал Питер и выкинул это из головы.  
Он пытался забыть и обо всем остальном тоже, но не особо получилось. Коллега пошел за кофе, а Питеру нужно было что-то сделать с собственной фамилией, поскольку он знал, что именно она указано в буклете для учащихся. Питер опустил голову на руки и попытался слиться со своим новым столом.  
Ему почти хотелось позвонить мистеру Старку, услышать, как тот скажет ему, что все будет хорошо. Довольно распространенная ложь, но она была из лучших побуждений.Мистер Старк, по крайней мере, всегда действовал из лучших побуждений.  
***  
Это было неразумно, но Питер снова на регулярной основе вернулся к своим супергеройским делам. Он совмещал это с преподаванием, собственными уроками, проверками работ и периодическими попытками поспать. При таком раскладе сон среди приоритетов не числился.  
На свидания времени уже не оставалось, но в его жизни снова появилась ЭмДжей — как друг. Иногда — с расширенными привилегиями. Она не была его студенткой, но все равно улыбнулась, спрашивая:  
— У тебя не будет из-за этого проблем с комитетом по этике?  
— Ты старше меня, — заметил Питер.  
— А это важно?  
Питер знал, что его улыбка стала странно горькой и она совершенно не подходила к текущему разговору.  
— По моему опыту — нет. Но кто-то может считать иначе.  
ЭмДжей обхватила его лицо ладонями.  
— Кем бы ни был твой соулмейт, он тебя не заслуживает, — сказала она, сжимая ему щеки.  
_Да. Заслуживает лучшего_ , подумал Питер. Но был не настолько глуп, чтобы говорить это вслух.  
ЭмДжей нахмурилась.

— Я обещаю. У тебя все будет хорошо.  
С губ Питер сорвался резкий смешок. Он позволил ЭмДжей заглушить его поцелуем.  
***  
За время обучения в аспирантуре произошло несколько связанных-с-концом-света событий, но по большей части Питер прекрасно с ними справлялся самостоятельно. Однако в основном все эти беды случались вдали от его района, позволяя ему так и оставаться дружелюбным соседом Человеком-пауком.  
По большей части.  
За три дня до защиты докторской Питер проснулся на неожиданно уютной больничной койке в частной палате и с Тони Старком, сидящим рядом. Глаза у того покраснели, а костюм слегка помялся, но в остальном, он выглядел как всегда идеально. И даже седина на висках выглядела словно специально наведенной.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Паркер, — сказал мистер Старк тихо, когда заметил, что Питер проснулся. Он протянул ладонь и провел мозолистыми пальцами по голой руке Питера, очерчивая слова. Затем опустил к запястью и остановился, мягко прощупывая пульс.  
На этот раз Питер не лепетал, никаких охов и мычаний. Только четкое, законченное предложение.  
— Что вы здесь делаете?  
— Пришел убедиться, что ты в порядке, — рука, которая не держалась за его запястье, мимолетно погладила его по щеке. — Даже если бы это была односторонняя связь, это все, чего я когда-либо хотел. Чтобы с тобой все было хорошо.  
Питер почувствовал, как что-то теснится в груди. Что-то до жути похожее на надежду.  
— Односторонняя?  
— Ну, когда я впервые заговорил с тобой, ты отреагировал не сильнее, чем любой человек, увидевший знаменитость, а ведь разговор тогда начал именно я. Так что это было разумное предположение.  
— Мистер Старк, — и Питер не кинулся садиться только потому, что до сих пор был ранен и это было действительно ощутимо. — «Здравствуйте» — это довольно распространенное слово, и это совершенно не разумное предположение.  
— Думаю, в свете данных обстоятельств я предпочел бы, чтобы ты звал меня «Тони». Ты не против, Питер?  
Питер был совершенно не против. Он не мог сесть выше, но Тони наклонился к нему за них двоих. У него были мягкие губы и колючая борода. Когда он отпрянул, в уголках его глаз появились морщинки.  
— Отдыхай. Я разбужу, когда придет доктор или привезут еду, смотря кто раньше явится.  
Снова засыпая, Питер почувствовал, как рука Тони увереннее обхватила его запястье.


End file.
